


Serendipity

by greenteatrashbaby



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Fluff, dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteatrashbaby/pseuds/greenteatrashbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serendipity / noun / ser·en·dip·i·ty / ser-ən-ˈdi-pə-tē: the faculty or phenomenon of finding valuable or agreeable things not sought for; luck that takes the form of finding valuable or pleasant things that are not looked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> a dumb little day dream I had to get out of my system.

It was a Saturday. You hardly ever had Saturdays free anymore, but you managed to get away from work and spend some time in your favorite cafe with your phone, your music, and your fanfictions to catch up on.

Admittedly, you probably shouldn't have been reading them in public, but no one could straight face through 10 thousand words of anal like you could. Besides, with your coffee to sip, salad to pick at, and headphones in, everyone just assumed you were reading over a script for an audition, sitting in the corner of the bustling coffee shop with your back to the wall. What else would a semi-attractive girl in LA be doing?

So there you were, before noon on a Saturday, reading smut. You were getting started early. Your slightly heeled boots were rocking back and forth under the table, tapping to the beat of Cherub.

There were eyes on you, you could feel it. But of course, it happened almost all the time. As someone who rides busses and walks around downtown, there were always eyes. But suddenly, you felt as though someone was walking up beside you, which was not nearly as common.

"Excuse me?"

You looked up and pulled out your headphones, but it took you a moment to start blushing. There was a man standing beside you. The man was very tall, very Jewish, and very much the subject of your fanfiction. You could feel your cheeks burning through your makeup, phone immediately landing face down on the table, clattering slightly.

"I didn't catch you watching porn, did I?" He laughed. He laughed that laugh that you had heard a million times, but was so much better in real life.

"No!" You said. "No, I um. I was reading." Reading porn, you thought. About you, you thought. You motioned to the seat across from you at your tiny table and he took it.

He giggled. You almost melted. "My name's Dan. I was uh, sitting across the place and noticed you jamming out over here." His smile stayed. You hadn't even realized you had been bobbing your head as your weird neo-disco was playing. "I came to ask what your name was, and also if you're legal because I really can't tell and if you're not I have to go turn myself into the cops."

It was your turn to laugh. You stuck out your hand for him to shake. "First of all, I'm flattered. My name's y/n, and I'm probably too young." Definitely too young

He flinched slightly. "How young is 'too young'?"

"22?"

You watched him sigh in relief. "Still legal. You scared me for a second."

There was a pause. You were still smiling like an idiot. "No one's gonna believe me."

He looked at you curiously. You could tell it was beginning to dawn on him.

"My personal favorites include Objects of Desire and Glass Joe's Title Fight."

"Oh my god," he said, sitting up suddenly. "Oh my god I hit on a fan. Oh my god you're more than a decade younger than me and you know it and I hit on you."

You were giggling profusely as he apologized. "No worries, do you know how many Lovelies would kill to be in this position?"

"What position is that?"

Your blush was coming back. "In the position where Danny Sexbang might ask them out and they might have the option of saying yes."

He laughed a moment, assumedly because you were right. “What about Dan Avidan?”

“Honestly, I like him better.” You couldn’t believe yourself. You were flirting with him. Flirting hard. And he was totally okay with it. He was grinning his ass off.

“So,” he began, adjusting in his seat. “Hypothetically, if you didn’t know who I was and I had come up to you and asked you to join me for lunch sometime, what would your reaction be?”

You leaned back in your seat. “Honestly? I’d think, ‘Oh, god. Here we go again.’” He laughed. “But if you were persistent and I had a conversation with you, I think I’d change my mind pretty quickly.”

Dan was sprawled comfortably on the wooden chair that seemed too small for him. “And if you did know who I was? Would it be weird and creepy if I were to, hypothetically, ask you out even though I’ve made an ass of myself and you could post my phone number everywhere and tell everyone about how I’m a male cougar?”

You were watching his hands flail as he articulated, hardly believing what you were hearing. “Hypothetically,” you mused. “Hypothetically, I’d probably promise not to post anything and say yes anyways.”

“Well, y/n.” He sat up again, folding his hand on the table. “I have a very serious and real proposition for you.”

You cocked an eyebrow. “Oh?” You mimicked his professionalism and crossed your legs, pushing your phone to the side. “And what would that be.”

“I must get going because I do have plans for today that I cannot delay. However,” he paused, eyeing you from beyond his eyelashes. “I propose that we meet back here next Saturday, same bat-time, same bat-channel, enjoy a light meal, and discuss the possibility of exchanging information and seeing each other again.”

You tapped your chin. “Interesting offer, Mr. Avidan. I can’t say I’m not hesitant, but you intrigue me.”

“Hesitant?” He looked almost taken aback. “I thought Lovelies would kill for this opportunity! What are you, a fake-fan?”

You laughed. “Uh, no. I’m not. That’s why I’m hesitant.”

His eyes rolled towards your phone. “Do you know too much? Am I going to have to kill you?”

“Maybe,” you said, protectively moving your phone to your lap. “But maybe that’s the fun of it.” Dan smiled that wide dorky smile. You returned it. “I must agree to your offer, my good sir. Same bat-time, same bat-channel.”

He nodded happily as he stood from his seat. “Awesome. You better be here.”

You checked the clock above the register. “12:30, next Saturday. I’ll be here.”

“Good. Don’t be late.” He gave you a smile and a wave, then disappeared out the door with another person, who you now realized was Ninja Brian and had been sitting at a table across the shop.

Your feet tapped nervously under the table. You quickly pinched the skin on the inside of your left arm. No, you thought. You were awake. This was real. You had actually just gotten hit on by someone the internet considers a sex god and he had actually excitedly asked to see you again. Your phone got lifted out of your lap. You thought a moment before unlocking it, closing every tab, and swearing you wouldn’t revert to those domains for at least a week. You promised yourself you wouldn’t tell anyone. Not a soul could know that you were meeting Danny next Saturday.

You were glowing.

Unbeknownst to you, Danny was bragging.

And both of you were far too excited.


End file.
